What doesn't kill you makes you stronger!
by chi-chi-chillin
Summary: i suck at summaries hope you like it! and again this story has the character Alexa who is made after made me but the name is fiction.so if yo like Alexa you will like me!
1. Chapter 1 this is how it begins!

**Hello again this is a story about Alexa Csine (DUHHH!!)meeting her father Horatio takes place way before the story I made (Let's get it started!)so,I hope you enjoy!:) **

**Chapter 1:**

**It was about 8 at night and the moon was out and the streets of Miami it was quiet except for one much music dance down on could hear music playing from the Caine was there entertainment for that way singing say my name,by Destiny's child**

**-MUSIC-**

Say my name, say my name

**If no one is around you, say "baby I love you"**

**If you ain't runnin' game **

**Say my name,say my name**

**You actin' kinda shady **

**Ain't callin me baby **

**Why the sudden change?**

**Say my name,say my name**

**You actin' knda shady ain't calli…**

**-END OF MUSIC_**

**shots rang out. Everywhere you seen people running out the door or going onto the fedal position on the ground. Alexa looked over the crowd to see who the shooter was. maybe it would help the police if she got a description of the shooter, she seen the shooter but he had a mask on and two big guns in his hands. He was about medium build. Before Alexa knew what was happening the shooter looked at her he hesitated for a moment the took aim at her, Alexa eyes went wide and thought 'this is not how I want to go'. before the shooter could shoot she dived to the groud below covering her head. She heard people screaming, and then the shooting stopped.**

**Alexa looked up to see the masked man head out the door, Alexa stood up and took out her cellphone and dialed 9-11 as quickly as possible. the phone rang then the women picked up…**

"**Miami PD how way I help you?" the women said into the phone.**

"**Yes hello, there has been a shooting at 3220 Flagler." Alexa said into the phone.**

"**OK, there will be officers coming as soon as possible, did you get a discription of the shooter?" The women said.**

"**Ummm… ha had a mask on he was about 6 foot, medium build…"Alexa said trying to remember to remember.**

"**Ok was there any casualties?" The women said.**

"**Ummm… I don't know."Alexa said looking.**

**In the distance you cold hear police sirens….**

**-JUMP TO HORATIOI HAVING HIS SUNNGLASSES ON AND HANDS ON LOOKING INTO SPACE!-**

"**What do we have here Frank?" Horatio said looking into space.**

"**Well there was a shooting , Calligh is in there now chekin' things out"Frank said in his Texin accent.**

"**Was there any witnesses to the murder."Horatio said looking in space STILL!**

"**Well there is a girl here going by the name Alexa Caine…ohh that's kinda weird anyway she said she got a look at him." Frank said.**

"**Could I please talk to her Frank." Horatio asked.**

"**Ya sure, she is right over there" pointing to the police car.**

**Horatio walked over to the car, still with his sun glasses on.**

"**Excuse me, may I talk to you?" horatio asked.**

**Alexa looked at him she had sunglasses on as well, but took them off .She looked like Horatio a little,in the face but she had brown eyes that looked black at the moment, and brown hair.**

"**Yeah sure."Alexa said.**

"**So, Alexa what did you see?"Horatio said tilting his head.**

**Alexa put her hands on her hips, just like Horatio, "Well I was singing like usual on Friday nights, when shots rang out, I seen people run to the door and go down to the floor for cover, I tried to see what he looked like so I could tell the police, I guess he seen me so he aimed at me and I dived to the ground and covered my head …"Alexa was cut off by Rick coming up to them.**

"**Why the hell did you wake me up for this bs!?!"Rick said to frank.**

**Horatio and Alexa looked over to the I.A.B agent to see what was the camosion was about.**

"**Who's that?"Alexa asked.**

"**OH, that's just our I.A.B agent, Rick, come with me" Horatio ,said walking over to where Rick and Frank they came up to them Horatio asked…**

"**Is there a problem gentleman.?"Horatio asked.**

"**Yeah there is I live right there and you guys are making frickin noise, while I am trying to sleep!!"Rick said.**

"**Well, I am sory to hear that but there has bee a murder here."Horatio said.**

"**WELL I don't care !…Hey you are that kid who has been singing her every Friday night."Rick said with a scowel.**

"**Yeah that's me why?"Alexa said.**

"**BECAUSE I CAN NEVER GET SLEEP WHEN YOU ARE SINGING!"Rick bellowed.**

"**Well ….i am SORRRY but I cant help it I just sing to get paid ang get some kids off the street…"Alexa got cut off again.**

"**I don't care I want to get some sleep."Rick said.**

"**LISTEN, why don't you just go try to get a date…."Alexa said But then one of the head lights shined on his face and he looked ugly as HELL!**

"**Ah…."Alexa tried to get out.**

"**I know I am pretty frickin HOT aint I ?"Rick said touching his head.**

"**NO, your ugly as HELL!"Alexa blurted out .**

**then she looked she looked at Horatio who was looking at her laughing and Rick who was angry now.**

"**OPPS SOME THINGS JUST COME OUT, SILLY ME!"Alexa said starting to laugh really hard at what she just said.**

**Hooope yyou like it thaere will be more to com promise ;)I just love Alexa she is exactly like me!! well , that's who I made the character after soo,she should so like me!!Well I hope you like Alexa, who is me so if you like Alexa you would like me!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	2. Gettin down to buissnes

Well here I am again I'm sorry it took so long to update!

Chapter 2:

When Alexa was done giving her statement Horatio let her leave and they started to work on the case.

Horatio walked in the building where everyone was working.

"Alexx what do we have…" Horatio asked looking around.

"Well, Horatio this little boy didn't even see it coming, the bullet hit the heart and came out his back, I'd say this boy is about 13, 14 maybe, but I will know more when I get him back to the lab." Alexx said.

"Thank-you Alexx." And Horatio walked away.

---- back at the lab-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Horatio getting out of his hummer and started to walk to the door, he was about to eenter the building, when he herd a police cruser come up behind him with Rick in the front a police officer driving and Alexa Caine in the back with handcuffs on.

The police officer got out of the car and opened up the back, Rick got Alexa out of the back seat and dragged her in front of Horatio.

"Rick, what are you doing?" Horatio said.

Rick through Alexa to the ground so she was lying on her stomach lookinf at Horatio's shoes.

"Nice shoes, better than the type that this …." Alexa said but got cut off ** again!** By Rick kicking her in the stomach.

"ahhhh, ouch, that hurt!" Alexa screamed.

Horatio stepped in front of rick now tryin to back him away from Alexa who was rolloing on the ground in pain.

"Easy, **I **will let you stand in the interigation room while I question her if you don't do anything else." Horatio said putting his hands up .

"Fine!" Rick said putting his hands up in defeat..

Horatio bent down and helped Alexa off the ground, he guided her inside the building and into the interigation room, he told a police officer to stand in front of the door just in case rick tried something again.

---an hour later-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I want a cookie, and to go home!" Alexa said loudly as Rick and Horatio entered the room.

"I DON'T CARE!!!!" Rick said almost in her face.

"Well you should." Alexa said, calmly

"WELL I DON'T!!!!!" Rick said again.

"well if you don't care about anything then I wouldn't BE here, now would I?" Alexa said.

Rick slamed his hands down on the table, to try to scare her.

"Hmmmmm…your face scares me more then that…I had nightmares last night because of you." Alexa said.

"WHY CANT YOU KIDS EVER SEE THINGS FROM MY POINT OF VEIW?!?!?" Rick yelled so everyone in the lab could hear him.

"I'm trying to see things from your point of view, but I cant stick my head that far up my ass!" Alexa yelled getting a little annoid now.

At that sentence Horatio sat down and covered his mouth from trying not to laugh, it was very **very **difficult.

"your just a bitch, that's all!" Rick bellowed.

"you say it like it's a bad thing." Alexa said.

That was it Rick was very "pissed" off and he wanted to kill her but knew he couldn't.

Rick was turned around and in one quick swipe swung around and punched Alexa in a up word motion. Alexa fell to the ground but no one could see her face, it took a couple moments but Alexa as best as she could, Horatio at seeing this ran around the table to help Alexa off the ground for the second time today.

"Are you okay?" Horatio said kin of worried.

"Ya I'm fine" Alexa said getting up.

When Alexa got up everyone seen her face, her eye had a long scar down her left eye that was slightly bleeding, her yes were like a gold pink red and brown and a little blue shaded. She did not look happy.

Horatio handed her his hankercheif to wipe the little bit of blood of her eye. She took it with graditude, and handed it back.

"Ahhh…she is useless anyway" Rick said.

"I am not totally useless I can be used as a bad example! And one more thing, why am I even here?, I didn't do anything." Alexa said quizzevily now.

"Cause I think your guilty and so you know what?" Rick said,

"WHAT!?!" Alexa said.

"You have the right to remain silent anything you say…" Rick started to say but got cut off.

"Just bring me to the cell, that speech makes me feel like I actually did something wrong…and oh and talking about that, it should be changed to 'you have the right to remain silent anything you say will be misquoted and used against **you!!!'** yelled.

At that moment Alexa herd a sound outside and looked out there, all she seen was a glimpse of a man and a big gun like a bazooka, Alexa turned back towards Horatio and Rick and the police officer. Rick was still yelling at her.

" Ummmm….if I were you guys I would duck, because if you don't you wont be able to go back to your pretty little houses, and Rick wont be able to dream about the girl that he will never get." Alexa said.

"LIKE I WOULD LISTEN TO Y…"Rick started but got cut off by Alexa starting to count.

"5….4…."Alexa said looking out the window, where she seen the man before.

"3….2….1….**DUCK!!!!!!!!!" **And at that moment everyone ducked but Alexa was still sitting in the chair without a worry in the world on her face. There was a loud bang and a rumbling sound then the wall came right down. Horatio and the other two got off the ground and looked at Alexa who was looking at them.

"How did you know …." Horatio started.

"I just do" Alexa said with a smile on her face and started to laugh because they were all petrified.

Well I hope you like it, please review. This chapter is so funny I live it. And I hope you all like Alexa A.K. MEEEEE! 


	3. Good Night

Srry it took so long for me to update. So I hope you like the story there will be more to come on my other ones as well, PROMOSE!!

Chapter 3

Alexa was taken to her cell, (after Rick yelled at her of course) when she entered the cell there was no one else in there, except for a bench that she was happy to go sit on. A couple of hours past and no one came to even talk to her and no one else was put In the holding cell. Finally she heard footsteps come down the hall toward her. They sounded like men's footsteps so she went to investigate.

She got up and walked to the metal bars only to meet up with Horatio , " Alexa I am sorry for Rick punching you in the face that wasn't right, does it hurt?" "Ya actually it does, but just a little." Alexa said. "I will get you some ice, but first can I ask you some questions?" " Sure, I have nothing else better to do, Shoot." Alexa said walking back over to the bench and sitting on it again , she had a feeling that this might take a little while.

"Ok…um how did you know about that rocket that was going to hit us?" Horatio asked. " Oh….um… well I looked outside and I seen someone crouching down with looked like a gun in their hand…" Alexa answered, but there was way more to that story.

" Are you sure there is nothing else?" Horatio asked, sensing there was a little more to that story. "Ok, there is something else…" Alexa breathed heavily and continued: " You see that this gang is after me, that kill me they are just going to make my life a living hell. And the reason for the attack was because they probably thought that I was going to tell."

Alexa said.

"OK, do you know who it is ?" Horatio asked. "…No…" Alexa lied. She knew exactly who was after her, her step father. Her mother was killed by that man, she hated him so much, he killed her mother and then he tried to kill her…

_--FLASH BACK—_

_Alexa was up in her room, she was wathching some TV when she heard shouting and yelling from downstairs. She alredy knew what it was' they like fight everyday' she thought to herself._

_After about an hour of them still fighting she heard one loud scream and a loud BANG. 'oh god, he didn't ' she thought and ran down stairs as fast she could she didn't see anyone in the living room she looked in the kitchen, there looking down over her mother with a smile was her step father,_

" _What did you do" She whispered, He turned around gun still in hand and smiled._

_He lifted the gun and pointed right at her._

"_what did you do" She said again being able to hear her own voice a little better but not perfect._

"_Hmm, what did you say?" He said still pointing the gun at her._

"_WHAT DID YOU DO!! !" This time she screamed. " Well you stupid child ,if you cant see I just killed you mother…and I'm going to kill you too" It slipped out of his mouth like butter, not even caring what he just did, or what he's about to do. He pulled the trigger, Alexa tried to get out of the way but no use, the bullet hit her in the side. She collapsed to the floor._

"_Oh say your up for more 'eh?" He walked up to her and gave her a good kick on the arm, it snapped like a twig. She screamed and crawled halfway to the door. "OH I don't think so" and stepped on her back so she couldn't go anywhere. She thought to herself 'well I guess this is it for me' and closed her eyes for the last time…She heard sirens in the back round and opened up her eyes, his foot was still on her back. He removed his foot and kneeled down to her " Say goodnight" He said and shot the gun one more time._

_It hit her hip again but it graved it. He thought he killed, so she just layed there playing dead. When she knew he left she crawled out the back door, looking back at her mother._

"_bye, …i…love…you." Sobs starting she got up and stumbled then headed out the door. She knew that if the news got a hold of this and broadcasted that she was still alive, he would come back and finis the job. And she was probably going to be put in a foster home which was something she knew she didn't want to happen. She walked down the street to her friend Emily's. when she answered the door she seen Alexa all bloody, and helped her in the house. Alexa got cleaned up, and lucky for her that the bullet only grazed. She bandaged herself up and walked into the living room where Emily was sitting. Alexa told her what happened and told her that after the police left she would sneak into her room and get some thing. Emily agreed to help her._

_When the police left and there wasn't anybody there she snuck into her room and got some clothes and personal stuff, and left. And she was crying through the whole thing .Emiy offered for her to stay at her house, but Alexa refused 'cause if Emily's mom found out she would make her go to PD and then she would end up in a foster home and killed._

_So she walked to an abandoned house but it was in very good shape to abandoned and opened the door. Emily and Alexa restored the house along with some friends and know they had all there own key where they could get in anytime they wanted. She went and sat on the bed and cried for everything, sorrow, pain , everything and fell asleep._

_--END OF FLASBACK—_

Alexa was almost on the bridge of tears, Horatio seen this and told the guard to let him in and he crossed the room to the bench where he sat down . " I am…I am sorry." Horatio said looking into glassy eyes filled with regret and sorrow. "It's not your fault" Alexa said and whipped away the tears. She got up from the bench and headed over to the window and looked out towards the sunset.

" Um I am not going to put you through anything else you don't want to, but …what's actually going on?" Horatio asked. Alexa took a deep breath and walked back over to him on the bench. She looked into his eyes and felt safety to tell him actually what was going on …

a few minutes later Alexa had told Horatio the story and was basically balling her eyes out so he gave her a hug and didn't let go until he was sure she was not crying anymore.

" I'm sorry you didn't need to see that" Alexa said wiping away the remainder of her tears. "No, worries" Horatio said, reassuring her.

"um if you don't mind can I ask you a couple of more questions?" Horatio said wishing he didn't but he really had to find out more. " Shoot". "Okay, um…do you have parents, that look after you?" He asked.

Alexa was stumped there, she hadn't had anybody since 4 years ago, she had been living by her self.

" Uh…um…no…I don't, but you cant tell anyone! 'cause I don't want to be in a foster home please don't!. people do come by and see how I am doing though so im fine and its my moms friends, the reason I don't live with them is because…well they don't have enough room, and I don't want to intrude, and they live right next door! So please tell no one! Promise!" She was almost begging.

Horatio breathed several times and, and said: "Okay, but promise _me_ that if you have any problems call me! _Promise!_"

"Promise" Alexa said happy that he wouldn't say anything.

"Okay one more question?" Horatio asked. "Sure" Alexa agreed.

"What was your step-fathers name? Horatio said wishing he didn't have to ask that. Know exactly how she felt. It was hard for him even to say his father's name.

Alexa breathed and looked at Horatio. "….Ron …… Ron Saris…"

Hehe hope you like, I put a lot in to this one. And for some reason my review messages that you get when someone reviews does not go through to my inbox, if this has happened to anyone PLEASE TELL ME HOW TO FIX IT! Thankyou it drives me crazy. Well review any way I will still read them, and I love reviews!


	4. A Beer

Welll I am SOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating sooner just SO busy with a lot of well….crap!

Hope you like and review!

"_Ron…Ron Saris…"_

"Of course" Horatio thought, Ron has to be apart of everything now! Why cant he just fall off the face of the earth! " horatio….. " Like first with Julia and Kyle now Alexa too!

"Horatio….. " why cant the dirty little mother…….. "HORATIO!" Horatio looked up and saw Alexa looking at him like he was an alien. "Well where were you this whole time" Alexa asked. Horatio was daydreaming he went to his little place in the back of his mind to try to figure things out. "I'm sorry I was gust daydreaming" Horatio said still looking at Alexa.

"ok good 'cause you scared me there, for a minute you where just looking at the floor with your eyes closed like you where about to die….." Alexa said a little worried to make sure he wasn't hurt or anything.

"No…no I'm okay just daydreaming" Horatio said again.

"ok……" Alexa said still worried but not as much.

At that moment a drop of blood ran down her cheek she dint even notice. Horatio pulled his handkerchief out again, it already had a little blood on it from before. He hadded it to her. She looked at him and frowned she didn't know what was going on.

" ….Your eye….." Horatio said, and placed it on her eye before it dripped on her clothes.

"Oh….i'm sorry" Alexa said, feeling kinda emberresed.

"No worries, well I better get going if Rick finds me in here he'll have my head" Horatio said.

"ok….." Alexa said watching him leave, she didn't want him to go but knew he had to. Horatio didn't want to leave either but he wasn't allowed in there after eight even know he was the LT.

He walked out of the cell and turned around to say bye. When he turned she looked at him and gave him a nod just like he did. Horatio was surprised at this, he thought that it was probably because he was tired, and he was sure that other people do that too in the world not just him. He looked at her face, the way she looked, and her additude he thought 'hell she's just like me' But she had tanned skin and brown eyes and brown hair, but he was still curios. He gave her a nod and walked away.

He wanted to get a hold of her parents, she didn't even say one word about them the whole time she was here, so he wont down to DNA and took his hankercheif with him for a sample.

He walked in and Natalia was looking over some files, she herd him walk and she looked up to see him.

"Horatio….Hi" She said trying not to just reach up and kiss him, he was standing so close _**so…so close.**_ She thought. She'd loved him ever since she came to CSI. And she thought maybe he loved her back.

"Natalia…..i….uh..um..need you you…to find the parents of this little girl, her …a name is Alexa and she is our holding cell." Horatio said thumbling with his words, He loved her ever since she came to CSI but never knew what to say around her.

" um …sure" She took the hankercheif and started her work ." I should have it ready soon" he said.

"ummmm you know what just have it ready for tommorow there is no rush" Horatio said.

"OK" Natalia said. Horatio was walking out when his words just started to come out of his mouth.

"I was wondering if you want to go and get a drink?" Horatio asked. "Sure Natalia said looking at him smiling.

"Ok I'll meet you at my hummer in 10" Horatio said putting his hand on his head. Looking kind of emberresed .

"Ok let me just grab my purse and I'll right out." Natalia said. Horatio walked out of DNA and started to walk to the door. Natali waited and when she was sure he was gone silently jumped up in the air in excitement. She through her lab coat off and landed on the ground. She didn't care, she skipped out of her lab and to the locker room to grab her purse she skipped all the way into the locker room grabbed her purse and walked out she tried to calm herself so she didn't look like an idiot. She walked out the front doorinto the night air. She walked down the steps and to the hummer Horatio was standing there waiting for her. He opened up the door for to let her in and then he drove off.

"So where do you want to go ?" Horatio asked.

"It doesn't matter to me" Natalia said.

"If you want we can just go to my house and there is beer there, it'll be cheper"he said.

"sounds good to me " Nataslia said and they drove to Horatio house.

------ AT HORATIO HOUSE( well there actually in the drive way if you want to be technical about it )--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Horatio got out of the hummer and went around to the passenger side he opened up the door and Natalia put her foot on the groung but there was water under neath her, she slipped Horatio caught her but ended up falling to he hit his head the ground and Natallia lay on top of him .

"I'm sorry " she said. Her cheeks going red.

"I should be the one agolosiing" Horatio said. Natali got off him, she realy didn't want to know, ven if she looked like an idiot. But knew she had to Horatio got up too . he locked the hummer and walked to his house he unlocked the door and stepped in, he held the door opened for Natalia who thanked him.

She stepped in the House. She looked around the house it was nice not something you would expect from the LT. Horatio came up behind her and put his arms around her midsection,he started kissing up and down her neck. Natallia was surprised but she liked it she let out a quiet moan in pleasure.

"Natalli-Boa-Vista ….i love you" Horatio said. Natallia was so happy he said that, She was just about to jump 20 feet in the air but she turned around in his arms looked in to his eyes and kissed him well it relly wasn't a kiss it was a make out session. Some how they ended up on the other side of the room with Natallia 's back against the wall.

"And….Horatio….Caine…I love you too" Natallia fellt all that wait on her shoulder diassapear and had butterflies. In her stomach. "Well then ther is only **ONE **question"Horatio said still pinning her against the wall.

"Oh and what would that be" Natallia said grinning.

"Do you want **ME**……or a beer?" Horatio asked her smiling.

Well wasn't that wonderful, two people are getting naughty! I wonder what she'll say! Well you gotta keep redin. You know the drill REVEIWS MAKE A HAPPY ME!!!!

Pwease review!


	5. Was That Necassary!

Ok im sorry! I have been so busy! Because the school year is ending and stuff so here you go!----------------

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm….i think ill….have a beer!" Natalia said wiggling out of his arms and running to the kitchen.

"OK, that wasn't nice" Horatio said running to catch up with her. When he got to the kitchen no one was there.

"Natalia?…Natalia?" Horatio said trying to look for her. He looked behind a wall and there was Natalia standing on a side table with a bucket of water.

"oh…please don't" Horatio begged.

" these are for all the times you put me through torcher, of having to look at you from across the room, and knowing I couldn't just waltz up there and KISS you!"

Natalia dropped the bucket of water on his head. With a big splash.

"**was that really necessary?" Horatio said **

"**Yes…maybe that will COOL you down" Natalia giggled **

"**Fine then" Horatio said and removed his jacket, then he removed the dress shirt underneath.**

**Natalia watched memerized by him, he had a very toned body, and well for someone tha covers up all the time he was well…hot! (In Natalias eyes)**

**He was putting her through torcher again. Natalai let off a little moan.**

"**what the matter with you ?" Horatio asked he know fully well what was wrong. By the look on her face he started to laugh, he went to the kitchen to get a beer.**

"**Oh you know fully well what wrong" Natalia said,**

**when he left, she had an idea, she took off her shirt and waited leaning up against the wall,**

**when he entered the room he almost dropped the beer,**

"**Oh, so that how you want to play huh?" Horatio asked walking slowly over to her.**

"**mhmmmm" Natalia said, still leaning againt the wall.**

"**fine" Horatio said , and lunged and kissed her. That's what set it of for the both of them.**

**They spent the noght learning new things about each other exploring and tasting and other things ******

**Hope you like it, I wasn't going to get to graphic about this part! Lol**


End file.
